familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tippecanoe County, Indiana
Tippecanoe County is a county located in the northwest quadrant of the U.S. state of Indiana. It was created in 1826 from Wabash County.DeHart 1909, p. 151. It is part of the Lafayette, Indiana, Metropolitan Statistical Area. According to the 2010 census, the population was 172,780; the 2009 population estimate was 167,964. The county seat is Lafayette . History Tippecanoe County was formed March 1, 1826, and named for the anglicization of "Kethtippecanoogi", a Miami term meaning "place of the succor fish people." (Kriebel, Robert C. - Tippecanoe at 2000: A Hoosier County Recalls Its Past). The county is best known for the Battle of Tippecanoe and Purdue University. The Tippecanoe County Courthouse, built in 1881, is on the National Register of Historic Places. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and , or 0.65%, is water. Adjacent counties *White County (north) *Carroll County (northeast) *Clinton County (east) *Montgomery County (south) *Fountain County (southwest) *Warren County (west) *Benton County (northwest) Cities and towns Incorporated *Battle Ground *Clarks Hill *Dayton *Lafayette *Shadeland *Otterbein (east half) *West Lafayette (home of Purdue University) Unincorporated *Americus *Buck Creek *Colburn *Monroe *Montmorenci *Odell *Romney *Stockwell *West Point Extinct *Beeville *Chauncey (consolidated into West Lafayette) *Corwin *Conroe *Glen Hall *Granville (aka Weaton) *Heath *Prairieville *Harrisonville (consolidated into Battle Ground) *Kingston (consolidated into West Lafayette) *Monitor *North Crane *Ouiatenon *South Raub *Taylor *Wyandot *Yorktown Townships on the border of Randolph and Wea Townships.]] Climate and weather }} In recent years, temperatures in Lafayette have ranged from an average low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in June 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from inches in February to inches in June. Transportation Highways * Interstate 65 * U.S. Route 52 * U.S. Route 231 * Indiana State Road 25 * Indiana State Road 26 * Indiana State Road 28 * Indiana State Road 38 * Indiana State Road 43 Railroads Three different railroad lines intersect in Tippecanoe County, all running through the Lafayette area. CSX Transportation operates a north-south line; Kankakee, Beaverville and Southern Railroad operates a line passing from the northwest to the southeast; and Norfolk Southern Railway operates a line coming from Fountain and Warren counties in the southwest to Delphi in the northeast, and beyond. Airport The county contains one public-use airport: Purdue University Airport (LAF) in Lafayette, Indiana.Public and Private Airports, Tippecanoe County, Indiana Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Politics Like the state of Indiana, Tippecanoe County has historically been politically conservative. But like the rest of Indiana, its political leanings at the national level have moved sharply from conservative towards moderate from 2005-2009. Due in large part to the presence of Purdue University, Tippecanoe County has become one of the most progressive counties of the state. In the 2008 Democratic primary, Tippecanoe County was one of 10 (out of 92) Indiana counties to give the majority of its votes to Barack Obama. In the 2008 Presidential election, Tippecanoe County was one of 15 Indiana counties to give the majority of its votes to Obama/Biden. Thanks to the sizable support of Purdue University students, Tippecanoe County played a pivotal role in Barack Obama's upset win in Indiana (49.9%-49.0%; 1,367,264 votes to 1,341,101 votes) by supporting the Democrat ticket of Barack Obama/Joe Biden 55.1%-43.5% over the Republican ticket of John McCain/Sarah Palin. Demographics |2010=172780 |2000=148955 |1990=130598 |1980=121702 |1970=109378 |1960=89122 |1950=74473 |1940=51020 |1930=47535 |1920=42813 |1910=40063 |1900=38659 |1890=35078 |1880=35966 |1870=33515 |1860=25726 |1850=19377 |1840=13724 |1830=7187 }} According to the 2000 census, there were 148,955 people, 55,226 households, and 32,417 families residing in the county. The population density was 298 people per square mile (115/km²). There were 58,343 housing units at an average density of 117 per square mile (45/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 88.86% White, 2.52% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 4.46% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 2.48% from other races, and 1.37% from two or more races. 5.26% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 25.1% were of German, 13.7% American, 9.4% Irish and 9.1% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 55,226 households out of which 28.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.90% were married couples living together, 8.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 41.30% were non-families. 28.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 20.90% under the age of 18, 25.40% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 17.40% from 45 to 64, and 9.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 27 years. For every 100 females there were 105.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 105.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,652, and the median income for a family was $51,791. Males had a median income of $37,606 versus $25,142 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,375. About 7.30% of families and 15.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.10% of those under age 18 and 4.30% of those age 65 or over. Education Public schools in rural/suburban Tippecanoe County are administered by the Tippecanoe School Corporation, while those in the cities are under either the Lafayette School Corporation or West Lafayette Community School Corporation. Purdue and Ivy Tech each have campuses at other sites in Indiana. Universities and colleges * Purdue University http://www.purdue.edu/ * Ivy Tech Community College of Indiana http://www.ivytech.edu/ High Schools * Elston Community Education Center http://elston.tscschools.com/ * Lafayette (city) Jefferson High School http://www.lsc.k12.in.us/jeff/ * Lafayette (city) Oakland High School http://oaklandhs.lsc.schoolfusion.us/ * Lafayette (suburban--south) McCutcheon High School http://mhs.tsc.k12.in.us/ * West Lafayette (city) West Lafayette Junior-Senior High School http://wl.k12.in.us/hs/ * West Lafayette/Lafayette (suburban--north) Harrison High School http://hhs.tsc.k12.in.us/ Middle Schools/Junior High Schools * Lafayette Sunnyside Middle School http://www.lsc.k12.in.us/sunnyside/ * Lafayette Tecumseh Junior High School http://www.lsc.k12.in.us/TecumsehMS/TecumsehMS.htm * TSC (Harrison) Battle Ground Middle School http://bgm.tsc.k12.in.us/ * TSC (Harrison) East Tipp Middle School http://etm.tsc.k12.in.us/ * TSC (Harrison) Klondike Middle School http://kms.tsc.k12.in.us/ * TSC (McCutcheon) Southwestern Middle School http://sms.tsc.k12.in.us/ * TSC (McCutcheon) Wainwright Middle School http://wms.tsc.k12.in.us/ * TSC (McCutcheon) Wea Ridge Middle School http://wrm.tsc.k12.in.us/ * West Lafayette Junior-Senior High School http://wl.k12.in.us/hs/ Elementary Schools * Lafayette Edgelea Elementary School http://www.lsc.k12.in.us/schools/edgelea/ * Lafayette Glen Acres Elementary School http://www.lsc.k12.in.us/schools/glenacres/ * Lafayette Miami Elementary School http://www.lsc.k12.in.us/schools/miami/ * Lafayette Miller Elementary School http://www.lsc.k12.in.us/schools/miller/ * Lafayette Murdock Elementary School http://www.lsc.k12.in.us/schools/murdock/ * Lafayette (charter) New Community School http://www.ncs.k12.in.us/ * Lafayette Vinton Elementary School http://www.lsc.k12.in.us/schools/vinton/ * TSC (Harrison) Battle Ground Elementary School http://bge.tsc.k12.in.us/ * TSC (Harrison) Burnett Creek Elementary School http://bce.tsc.k12.in.us/ * TSC (Harrison) Hershey Elementary School http://hes.tsc.k12.in.us/ * TSC (Harrison) Klondike Elementary School http://kes.tsc.k12.in.us/ * TSC (McCutcheon) Dayton Elementary School http://des.tsc.k12.in.us/ * TSC (McCutcheon) James Cole Elementary School http://ces.tsc.k12.in.us/ * TSC (McCutcheon) Mayflower Mill Elementary School http://mme.tsc.k12.in.us/ * TSC (McCutcheon) Mintonye Elementary School http://mes.tsc.k12.in.us/ * TSC (McCutcheon) Wea Ridge Elementary School http://wre.tsc.k12.in.us/ * TSC (McCutcheon) Woodland Elementary School http://wes.tsc.k12.in.us/ * TSC (McCutcheon) Wyandotte Elementary School http://wye.tsc.k12.in.us/ * West Lafayette Cumberland Elementary School http://www.wl.k12.in.us/cumberland/ Private Schools * Lafayette Catholic Schools http://lcss.org/ * Lafayette Christian School http://www.lafayettechristian.org/ * Lafayette Faith Baptist http://www1.faithlafayette.org/school Economy Much of the economy of Tippecanoe County is centered in its two, largest communities: Lafayette and West Lafayette. Purdue University is by far the largest employer in the county. However, private industry and commerce also exist in the county. Major employers also include: Sagamore Village Estates Corp - West Lafayette; Subaru-Indiana Automotive Inc - Lafayette; Caterpillar Inc - Lafayette; Fairfield Manufacturing Co Inc - Lafayette; St Elizabeth Medical Center - Lafayette; Alcoa Lafayette; Eli Lilly & Co - Lafayette; State Farm Operations Center - West Lafayette See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Tippecanoe County, Indiana References Bibliography * * External links *Tippecanoe County official website *Tippecanoe County Public Library *Tippecanoe County Historical Association *Lafayette Online *Lafayette - West Lafayette Convention and Visitors Bureau *GIS (Geographic Information System) for Tippecanoe County *Lafayette Ski Club Category:Tippecanoe County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Established in 1826 Category:Lafayette, Indiana metropolitan area